


Marry me a little//Body, heart, and soul//Passionate as hell...

by flickawhip



Series: Obsessed And Loved - PsychoWolf [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hair-pulling, Honeymoon, Love-Making, Marking, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie is finally hers and Fliss wants all of her.





	Marry me a little//Body, heart, and soul//Passionate as hell...

Mickie was the one to arrange the wedding, Fliss happy to let her, it was Mickie’s special day, one she had been planning for years, Fliss just wanted her wife, that was all. Mickie made sure it would go exactly her way, the way she had always wanted it, the way she had planned it. 

Fliss and Mickie had gone dress shopping then, Fliss content to let go of the idea of a suit at the look in Mickie’s eyes when she agreed to let her choose the dress, she knew Mickie wanted her to look perfect and she would. She knew she could trust her. 

On the day of the wedding Mickie was both smiling and happy crying every other minute. Mickie gives her speech before the wedding, making Fliss smile even as it went on, the length of the speech only proving how deeply perfect Mickie was for her, it had given her time to prepare and watch her wife-to-be. Fliss takes the role of husband even as she stands in her dress, she is used to this by now, being a woman and yet very much taking the male role. 

The priest is the only other person in the ring. Mickie wasn’t taking chances. Stephanie had given in to Mickie’s request for people to watch the ramp, agreeing that neither Trish or Lita would be anywhere near them. 

Mickie cried as Fliss came to the ring, her emotions overflowing even as Fliss dried her eyes time and again, murmuring soft reassurances as they took vows. Neither woman knew who clapped or did not clap, Mickie jumping into Fliss’ arms to kiss her when it was time to kiss the bride. Fliss smiling even as they did so, Mickie almost bouncing when they left the ring. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mrs. James.”

Fliss half-laughs but gives in, how can she say no when it’s the last name she’s always been destined to have. 

Mickie can’t stop kissing Fliss for the rest of the day, the reception party taking time even as Fliss let Mickie take a million pictures, happy to just let the woman do as she wished, finding that she loved how excited and happy Mickie was. 

The first dance has been immaculately planned, Mickie having traced her steps, practicing for weeks. 

The afterparty is just Mickie and Fliss, the two going home. Fliss smiles as she carries Mickie over the threshold, kissing her fiercely as she does so. Mickie is hers now. Always. The cake is taken to the bedroom, the two enjoying themselves, bouncing on the bed at first, then eating a little cake, repeating both until, eventually, Mickie smashes a little cake into Fliss’ face, Fliss laughing as she retaliated, the two getting into a little cake-fight. Mickie is laughing, smiling when Fliss slips a little in the mess, the brightness of her smile matched only by the smudges of pale cream icing on her cheek. 

“My Pup...”

“My Wolf.”

The two danced for a while that night, slow and sweet. 

Mickie doesn’t ask to have anything but sweetness that night, not bothered about consummating the marriage immediately, happier to keep it soft and sweet. The night is spent cuddling in the dresses they have worn all day, feeling like princesses. 

The next night, almost the same night of them starting their supposed honeymoon, which will be spent alone at home, Mickie is a little more interested in claiming her wife. Fliss is content to give in, kissing her softly but passionately, neither woman really stopping to think once they are undressed, Mickie grinding into her wife even as Fliss tangled her fingers into Mickie’s hair, pulling her hair just enough to let her press fierce kisses to her wife’s jawline and neck, her teeth scraping softly over Mickie’s collarbone even as the pace ups. Mickie comes apart first, Fliss following with a clear growl.

They are panting by now, Mickie curled into Fliss’ arms, Fliss’ hand softer in her hair now, a final kiss pressed to Mickie’s hairline, a soft growl adding a final word....

“Mine.”


End file.
